


Шестой Джон Ричарда Армитиджа

by 006_stkglm



Series: Шестой Джон Ричарда Армитиджа [1]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ричард и его шестой Джон глазами Грэма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шестой Джон Ричарда Армитиджа

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Яэль — Яэль Фарбер, режиссер постановки The Crucible (демонстрировалась с 21.06.2014 по 13.09.2014 в театре OldVic, Лондон).
> 
> 2) Написано на ФБ-2014 на diary.ru

У Грэма были подозрения, что две тысячи четырнадцатый выдастся сумасшедшим, но реальность с лихвой превзошла все его ожидания, когда год еще даже не перевалил за середину. Он кочует со съемочной площадки на коны и обратно, а в промежутках менеджер находит ему один благотворительный проект за другим. Иногда они даже пересекаются с Ричардом. Тот так и живет на три города, деля время между Лондоном, Лос Анджелесом и Нью-Йорком, в зависимости от того, чем занят в данный момент: начиткой аудиокниги, промоушеном своего летнего блокбастера или съемками в экранизации нашумевшего романа про потерянное поколение девяностых.

В начале июня Грэм приезжает в Лондон с твердым намерением задержаться как минимум до конца лета: перерыв на посещение Комик-Кона в Сан-Диего не в счет. Репетиции «Тигеля» у Ричарда в самом разгаре: перетянутая резинкой новая тетрадь для заметок уже наполовину исписана, издание Миллера в мягкой обложке пестрит помеченными желтым маркером строчками и в календаре возле двадцать первого числа на страже стоит грозный восклицательный знак. В ответ на звук открывающейся двери и шутливое — «дорогая, я дома» — Ричард вскидывает руку и снова утыкается в планшет, придерживая пальцем заложенное в книге место.

Грэм ворчит себе под нос: «и я тоже страшно по тебе соскучился», бросает сумки, хмыкает при виде прилепленной на зеркале записки: «Грэм, чт!!!», и топает на кухню. Судя по холодильнику, когда Ричард последний раз заглядывал в Bon Appetit на своем айфоне, ему попался рецепт непонятно чего, которое состояло исключительно из морепродуктов и зелени. Он несколько секунд подозрительно изучает торчащие из миски с салатом щупальца и решительно захлопывает дверцу. Далее идет стандартная процедура: заказ в ближайшем супермаркете пива, мяса и нормальной человеческой еды без тентаклей; погрузка грязного белья в стиральную машинку — полная корзина у Ричарда откровенно намекает; и разбор сваленной на столике в прихожей почты. Когда на пороге появляется курьер с полудюжиной пакетов, благоухающих ароматами свежего хлеба, яблок и копченостей, Грэм нацепляет подаренный на прошлое рождество фартук с ярко-алым принтом «kiss the cook» и принимается за дело.

Ричард появляется в кухне часа через полтора, когда сумерки, подсвеченные редкими огнями улицы, липнут к окнам, а по дому плывет соблазнительный аромат тушеного мяса. Он ныряет в холодильник за бутылкой любимого красного вина — предлагает и Грэму, но тот, не переставая помешивать соус деревянной лопаточкой, кивает на початую банку пива на кухонной стойке. Ричард тяжело опускается на стул и ерошит коротко остриженные волосы.  
— Знаешь, я и забыл, как это бывает.  
— М?  
— Сцена.

Грэм хмыкает: он понимает. Сцена это не съемки, где можно сказать: «Стоп! Я не дожал, давайте переснимем». Сцена — это один-единственный дубль длиною в четыре часа, где нельзя позволить себе ни малейшей неуверенности и фальши. Но и отдача от зала, когда ты теряешь себя, полностью растворяясь в персонаже, несоизмеримо большая, нежели когда за тобой следят лишь равнодушные линзы 3D камер и жующий в сторонке жвачку персонал. Съемочная группа оценивает профессионализм. Зрительный зал — талант и актерское мастерство.

Ричард делает долгий глоток, отставляет бокал и закатывает рукава своей темно-зеленой рубашки.  
— Помочь?  
— Да почти готово, — Грэм пробует соус и убавляет температуру на еще одно деление, — накрывай.  
— Свечи доставать? — в уголках глаз Ричарда пляшут бесенята, и он, наконец, подается навстречу и дает себя поцеловать. От него пахнет вином, мятной жвачкой, еле уловимым древесно-хвойным послевкусием туалетной воды и им самим — пряно до одури. Отрастающая борода колет ладони, короткие пряди скользят меж пальцев, руки крепко смыкаются у Грэма на спине: с ним Ричард силу не сдерживает. Они опрокидывают со стола бутылку, а подгорающий соус удается спасти в самый последний момент, но покрасневшие, искусанные губы Ричарда и довольный, мягкий блеск его глаз того стоят.

 

Когда часов в шесть утра Грэм просыпается по зову природы, вторая половина кровати снова пуста. Дом погружен в предутреннюю дремотную темноту, и только из-под двери гостевой спальни пробивается слабый свет ночника, и если прислушаться, наверняка можно будет услышать шелест страниц. Грэм качает головой и, зевая, возвращается в постель. Сейчас как раз один из тех моментов, когда с Ричардом не нужно говорить, от него бессмысленно требовать внимания, и если он продолжит спать в гостевой спальне, с этим тоже придется смириться, потому что спит Ричард сейчас только с одним человеком — Джоном Проктором. Грэм подгребает под себя вторую подушку, накрывается одеялом с головой: белье слабо пахнет Ричардом, и почти сразу же засыпает.

Когда доходит до работы, Ричард похож на питбуля, мертвой хваткой вцепившегося в вожделенную кость. Большую часть времени он пропадает на репетициях или в спортзале: Яэль не из тех, кто побоится привнести сексуальный подтекст в шовинистическую в своем пуританстве пьесу, и Грэму не надо даже гуглить, чтоб догадаться, как отреагируют на топлесс поклонницы. Поэтому ему самому Ричард достается совсем уже поздними вечерами, когда ленивый ветерок едва шевелит шторы на поднятых окнах, последние лучи заходящего солнца яркими росчерками пляшут на обоях и длинными косыми полосами золотят полы из мореного дуба.

Тогда Ричард приносит себе бокал вина, Грэм открывает пиво, устраивается прямо на полу на здоровенной шкуре из искусственного меха, и у них начинается своя репетиция. Иногда несколько вечеров подряд это один и тот же отрывок, одна и та же реплика: Ричард методично перебирает все оттенки эмоций, одно приглушая, другое, наоборот, заставляя звучать громче и выразительнее — роскошь, которую не всегда можно позволить себе на общих прогонах в театре. А иногда им хватает одного-двух раз, и Ричард кивает с горящими глазами, торопливо царапает что-то в своей тетрадке, ерошит волосы пятерней, ищет в книжке следующую сделанную синей ручкой пометку и говорит:  
— Давай теперь вот это.

Грэм не возражает. В такие вечера он оказывается свидетелем истинного творчества, становится зрителем и соучастником подлинного перерождения, которые никогда не смогут воспроизвести никакие голливудские спецэффекты. Миг за мигом Ричард отступает в тень, оставляя Грэма с кем-то другим, с тем, кто еще только пробуждается, осторожно поводит затекшими, словно после долгого сна, плечами, пробуя силу собственного тела. Кто не понижает голос, не опускает гордо поднятой головы и не смягчает тяжесть собственных шагов. Это завораживает. Золотые блики уходящего солнца гаснут на стенах, в кухне мерно бубнит включенный на канале новостей телевизор, от окон тянет ночной прохладой, но это все кажется фоном, декорациями, зыбким и грозящим вот-вот рассыпаться миражом. Потому что здесь и сейчас их окружает средневековый Салем: снаружи чопорно-сдержанный, а внутри бурлящий страстями, как расплавленное в тигеле золото. Сотканный из шепота переворачиваемых страниц и реплик Миллера — то яростных, то полных раскаяния, вины и скорби — он таится в густых тенях по углам комнаты, в звенящем эхе, которое оставляет после себя полное невыразимой муки: «Because it is my name! Because I cannot have another in my life!» и еле слышном дыхании Грэма, который страшится неосторожным движением или слишком громким звуком развеять созданное ими таинство.

До конца тетрадки остается не больше десяти — двенадцати страниц, вечерами они засиживаются все дольше и дольше. Каждый день Грэм обещает себе, что сегодня непременно отправит Ричарда спать вовремя, но тот открывает следующую закладку, и они работают над еще одной репликой, еще одной сценой, и еще, и еще… Во вторник премьерной недели, когда Яэль устраивает показ для официального фотошота, Ричард приходит домой еще позже обычного, бросает рюкзак и отправляется прямиком в ванну. Грэм заканчивает болтать с дочерьми по скайпу, ставит давно готовый ужин разогреваться на плиту, открывает Ричарду бутылку вина, а себе еще пива, но минуты идут, душ в ванной гостевой спальни продолжает ровно шуметь, и в конце концов Грэм не выдерживает.

Ричард стоит, тяжело опираясь о стену и низко свесив голову. Вода хлещет по его широким плечам, ручейками стекает по спине в подмышки и ложбинку меж ягодиц, струится по волоскам на ногах. Не похоже, чтоб он собирался в ближайшее время шевелиться.  
— Помочь?  
Ричард молча придвигается ближе к стене, утыкаясь лбом в скрещенные руки.

Мышцы у него каменные, скрученные в тугие напряженные узлы. Грэм щедро льет на ладони пахучий гель и ласково, почти невесомо проводит по коже от широких плеч вниз по спине, поджарым бокам, крепким бедрам и ягодицам. И снова вверх, нажимая сильнее, разминая ладонями особенно неподатливые места. Пальцы скользят по мыльной коже, вода бьет прямо по лысине, да и поза для массажа не самая удобная, но Ричард под его руками постепенно перестает напоминать каменную статую, а когда Грэм запускает руку в его волосы, глухо мычит и только что не сползает по стене.

Грэм придвигается ближе и целует его плечо: мягко, неторопливо, смакуя каждый миг, оттенок вкуса и прикосновение к распаренной, чистой до скрипа коже. Дыхание Ричарда тяжелеет, пальцы то распластываются по мокрой плитке, то сжимаются в кулаки, и темные зрачки, когда он медленно взмахивает ресницами, оглядываясь через плечо, целиком затапливают светлую радужку. Грэм ловит его поплывший взгляд, нарочито медленно сжимает зубами кожу чуть ниже загривка, и Ричард выдыхает, роняет голову ему на плечо, и это настолько близко к сказанному вслух: «да, я хочу, пожалуйста», насколько этого вообще можно добиться от него нынче вечером.

Грэм притягивает его к себе вплотную, вылизывает чувствительное местечко позади ушной раковины, теребит, тянет и прикусывает мочку; оглаживает бедро и бок едва ощутимыми под горячей водой прикосновениями кончиков пальцев, играя, дразня и распаляя, пока Ричард не начинает подаваться навстречу каждому движению, каждому поцелую, пока он не тянется вниз, прикусив губу и зажмурившись. Грэм перехватывает его пальцы — он так близко, что даже сквозь шум воды слышит, как сбивается дыхание Ричарда — и направляет их сам, уверенно задавая скорость настолько же неспешную, как поцелуи, которыми он покрывает плечо Ричарда. Тот подбрасывает бедра, пробует толкнуться в собственный кулак, но Грэм держит крепко и Ричард смиряется, позволяя ему задавать нужный темп, нажим и угол. Их переплетенные пальцы неторопливо скользят вверх-вниз по члену. И Грэм не может отказать себе в удовольствии провести ногтем большого пальца по щелке, прихватить поджимающуюся мошонку или толкнуться собственным колом стоящим членом между его ягодиц. Он не может насытиться Ричардом, его долгими выдохами сквозь закушенную губу, видом капель воды, срывающихся с кончиков длинных темных ресниц, ощущением крепких пальцев, стискивающих его бедро, когда тот тянет Грэма ближе к себе и кончает, зарывшись лицом в его шею.

Из ванной они оба выбираются на подгибающихся ногах. Забираясь под одеяло к моментально отрубившемуся Ричарду, Грэм последним усилием воли успевает переставить будильник с семи утра на девять, но и его они умудряются благополучно проспать, и утро начинается с суеты, телефонных звонков и прилипшего к окнам тумана. Грэм варит кофе, зажав сотовый плечом, и объясняя старшей, почему они не могут поехать в Грецию сию минуту — когда он вообще ей такое обещал, интересно? Ричард натягивает светло-зеленые штаны, только постиранные и потому слегка севшие, и пытается объяснить оператору из службы такси, как проехать к их дому. Домашний телефон тоже разрывается: Грэм очень надеется, что это не Яэль. Впрочем, это оказывается миссис Армитидж, что едва ли является лучшей альтернативой.

Они молча обмениваются телефонами: маму Ричард берет на себя, а Грэм снова, теперь уже таксисту, объясняет на каком углу к ним сворачивать; делает мысленную пометку разобраться с бывшей женой и выяснить, почему дочь не спит в два часа ночи по LA; размешивает в кружке три — как Ричард любит — ложки сахара и вытаскивает трубку у него из рук, когда тот в четвертый уже раз говорит: «хорошо, мам, до свидания».

Ричард пробует кофе, пряча за кромкой чашки виноватую улыбку, и Грэму безумно хочется его поцеловать. Но снова звонит домашний, и на этот раз это уже оказывается Яэль. Грэм забирает полупустую кружку, приносит из гостиной рюкзак, а когда Ричард, не переставая что-то говорить в трубку, недовольно тянет в сторону сбившийся под узкой курткой ворот просторного свитера, мысленно отвешивает себе подзатыльник и машет: мол, стой, погоди. Ричард хмурится, бросает на себя взгляд в зеркало и, молча чертыхнувшись, принимается стягивать одежду обратно. Все плечи у него в засосах.

Когда Грэм находит в комоде подходящую футболку, Яэль уже вешает трубку, а полуголый Ричард торопливо пишет что-то на полях предпоследней страницы, прижав тетрадку к стене.  
— Все нормально?  
Ричард кивает: в зубах у него зажат колпачок, защелкивает на молескине резинку, сует ее в протянутый рюкзак и, торопливо натягивая футболку, отвечает:  
— Ты о Яэль? Все в порядке, у нее просто появилась идея для финала.

Расспросить подробнее Грэм не успевает: на улице нетерпеливо сигналит вызванное такси, а его собственный мобильник выдает громогласные ноты «It’s a final countdown». Ричард подхватывает рюкзак и, махнув рукой, исчезает за дверью. Грэм качает головой и бурчит в трубку: «Да?» Это менеджер, у него «охуенные» новости, а у Грэма, оказывается, всего два часа на сборы.

Визит в Глазго как-то незаметно растягивается с двух дней на неделю: местные каналы и новостные агентства проявляют недюжинный интерес к Outlander-у, одно интервью следует за другим, а когда журналисты оставляют в покое, в оборот берут друзья, стремящиеся наверстать не только прошедший с его последнего визита год, но и следующий тоже. Девочки в один голос требуют каникул в Европе — Грэм сильно подозревает, что с горячего одобрения матери. И в конце концов вместо Лондона он летит на Ионические острова, чтобы через неделю передать дочерей с рук на руки бывшей и рвануть через океан в Солт-Лейк Сити на очередной Хоббит-кон. Видеть гномью компанию почти в полном составе приятно как никогда, но тем острее ощущается отсутствие Ричарда. От него приходят лаконичные смс-ки на тему: «Все ок. Устал. Хороший зал был сегодня», но Грэму отчаянно не хватает его голоса. Звонить до спектакля и отвлекать Ричарда он не хочет, а после тот наверняка валится с ног — стандартный финал общения с фанатками: Грэм видит фото километровых очередей в твиттере. Он еле выдерживает, когда заканчивается официальная часть конвента, прощается с парнями и садится на ближайший самолет до Лондона.

Стоит почти середина июля, и в городе невыносимо душно: тяжелый, влажный воздух липнет к коже, улицы полупусты — все, кто мог, выбрались на выходные из этой асфальтированной, покрытой стеклом и бетоном душегубки. Грэм бросает дома сумки, встает под душ и едет на угол Кат и Ватерлоо. Там в еще только начавших опускаться на город предвечерних тенях уже горят призывные огни в высоких окнах на фасаде театра и аккуратных нишах укрывающего вход портика.

На часах без пяти семь, зрители дневного спектакля уже разошлись, а на вечерний только-только начинают собираться. Грэм минует редкие группки туристов, фотографирующихся на фоне афиш, кивает администраторам и спускается по узкой лестнице в служебные помещения. Из одной гримерки — с лаконичным «Девочки Салема» на двери — доносится шушуканье и смех. Соседняя пуста. Грэм не задерживается.

Ричард у себя: спит, закинув ноги в тяжелых реквизитных ботинках на боковую спинку неудобного даже на вид дивана и укрывшись потрепанным прокторовским бушлатом почти с головой. В волосах на виске виднеется не до конца смытый грим. Рука свешивается до самого пола: на длинных пальцах пятнышки искусственной крови и, кажется, чернил. Грэм смотрит на него несколько минут, гадая, чьи сны видит Ричард: свои или Джона Проктора, а потом осторожно прикрывает дверь.

К тому времени, как он находит себе место на одном из балконов, чаша «тигеля» уже до краев заполнена взволнованно гомонящей пестрой толпой. Где-то рядом говорят по-немецки, внизу пара пожилых японцев с фотоаппаратами донимает капельдинера. Грэм опирается о затянутые полотном неопределенного возраста и цвета перила и жалеет, что нельзя закурить: хоть он и бросил давным-давно, сейчас хочется так, что отчаянно сосет под ложечкой. Запах театра — это та особая смесь, которую ни с чем невозможно спутать. Она присуща, наверное, подмосткам во всех концах света. Та самая, что будоражит инстинкты, заставляет чаще сокращаться сердце и впрыскивает в кровь ударную дозу адреналина.

«Перестань, — удивляясь сам себе, думает Грэм, — им дали по пять звезд. Все нормально», но все равно не может успокоиться до тех пор, пока в зале не начинают приглушать свет, а из звуков остается только дыхание полутора сотен человек и гул, скорее ощутимый, чем слышимый, нагоняющих дым машин. Когда с разных сторон на сцену выходят актеры, его сердце делает последний заполошный скачок и успокаивается, стоит только взгляду выхватить высокую фигуру Ричарда в центре. Действо начинается.

Если в просторной гостиной их дома во время репетиций Салем дразнил, ощущаясь шестым чувством, прячась в отголосках архаичных фраз, оставаясь на самой границе бокового зрения, то здесь, на беспощадно очерченной кругом света сцене, в аскетичном антураже из стола, кровати и дюжины стульев, он обрушивается на зрителей, как локомотив братьев Люмьер. Грэм забывает про время, забывает, что ждет только Ричарда, с восторгом и трепетом наблюдая сверху, как реплика за репликой, жест за жестом закручивается в маленьком, тесном мирке водоворот роковых событий, пожинающий одну несчастную жертву за другой.

Ричард блистателен. Проктор возникает на периферии, почти не затрагиваемый происходящим, и физически больно смотреть как порожденный похотью, страхом и невежеством поток затягивает его в свои безжалостные когти, обличает, перемалывает и губит. В перерыве Грэм сидит на ступеньках в проходе с таким отрешенным видом, что одна из зрительниц на ломаном английском со странным акцентом, который Грэм не может, да и не хочет определить, спрашивает, все ли с ним в порядке. С ним — да. Что творится с Ричардом, выкладывающимся вот так каждый божий день, Грэм боится даже представить.

Когда стихает надрывное, горькое эхо последней реплики, под сводами театра несколько секунд царит ошеломленная тишина, а потом зал встает в едином порыве. Девушка, которая подходила к Грэму, тихо плачет. И не она одна. Актеры выходят на поклон дважды. Ричард держится почти в центре, старательно кланяется каждой стороне зрительного зала, и Грэм не узнает застывшей, пластиковой улыбки на его лице. Актеры покидают сцену, аплодисменты стихают, счастливая до слез Саманта принимает от кого-то цветы. Зрители тянутся к выходу: кто-то обсуждает постановку, кто-то заказывает такси, группа леди неопределенного возраста торопится к служебному входу.

Капельдинеры придерживают двери, подсказывают в какой стороне гардероб, метро и уборные, подбирают оставленные на полу и сиденьях программки и бутылки из-под воды. Одна трогает Грэма за рукав:  
— Вам помочь?  
Грэм качает головой, устало трет лысину и выходит из зала — последним. 

Покинутый зрителями театр кажется неожиданно огромным. Центральные двери запирают через полчаса: шаги дежурного охранника гулко разносятся по просторному вестибюлю. Менеджер Ричарда от администрации ОлдВик нетерпеливо поглядывает на часы, придерживая одной рукой дверь служебного выхода: Ричард общается с поклонниками в переулке. Грэм вызывает такси к выходу в другом конце здания. В голове у него тихо. Курить больше не хочется, но под ложечку с удвоенной силой вгрызается желание увидеть Ричарда — _его_ глаза, _его_ улыбку, услышать _его_ голос.

На улице окончательно темнеет. На телефон приходит смс с номером ожидающей машины. Снаружи раздается чей-то смех и дружное: «доброй ночи!» Менеджер, оживившись, выскакивает на улицу, Грэм слышит отголоски скороговоркой выпаленного: «мы всегда рады видеть вас, дамы, на наших спектаклях. Приходите еще. Мистер Армитидж, увидимся в понедельник!»

Ричард заходит внутрь, закрывает дверь и тяжело приваливается к ней спиной. Глаза у него закрыты.

Грэм внутренне морщится: собственные шаги тоже отдаются в коридоре тяжелым гулким эхом, как в склепе. В неоновом свете надписи «Выход» над дверью запрокинутое лицо Ричарда кажется осунувшимся и иссиня-бледным. Как у мертвеца, как у вынутого из петли Джона Проктора.

Грэм трясет головой, злясь на себя за дурные мысли, берет лицо Ричарда в ладони, поворачивает к себе и тихо окликает:  
— Эй? — ненавидя себя за то, что потакает засевшему где-то под сердцем тревожному, невесть откуда взявшемуся суеверному ощущению, что откликнется именно тот, кого он позовет сейчас по имени. Щеки и скулы Ричарда в его ладонях кажутся ледяными. Он медленно, словно в полусне открывает глаза, но из глубин его зрачков на Грэма смотрит шестой Джон Ричарда Армитиджа: измученный, доведенный до отчаяния, казненный, силящийся обрести покой хотя бы в смерти и не находящий его. Грэма пробирает озноб. Температура вокруг них, кажется, падает градусов на десять. Ресницы Ричарда опускаются и взлетают еще раз, но во взгляде не появляется и тени узнавания. Грэм спиной чувствует, как обезумевший в охоте на ведьм Салем надвигается на них из каждой закрытой двери, из каждого окна и темного зева коридора, грозя накрыть с головой…

В кармане брюк тихонько пиликает мобильник, напоминая про такси. На коридор, словно провалившийся на миг в безвременье, разом обрушиваются звуки: жужжат полотерки уборщиц, охранник болтает по мобильнику с женой, снаружи: живой и никогда не спящий тысячами голосов, клаксонов и мелодий звонков сигналит Лондон.

Ричард выдыхает, жмурится, словно выныривая из долгого сна, и Грэм гладит его на глазах розовеющие скулы большими пальцами и, уже не колеблясь, зовет:  
— Рич?  
— Ммм? — голос у него хриплый, но _свой_ , родной до последней интонации. — Что?  
— Ничего, — Грэм притягивает его к себе в медвежьем объятии. — Ничего. Поехали домой?  
Ричард фыркает, утыкается носом ему в плечо и тихо выдыхает:  
— Я уж думал, ты никогда не попросишь...


End file.
